The Hawthorn Tree
by White Blanco Blanc
Summary: Retelling of the fate of Merlin the Magician and King Arthur of Albion based on the song Hawthorn Tree by Heather Dale. No slash, rated T to be safe with the death and stuff.


[Authors Note: Hi everyone, so, this is my first time posting something here :)

This is a retelling of the fate of Merlin the Magician and King Arthur of Camelot based off the song _**Hawthorn Tree **_by_ **Heather Dale**_. The last part of this short story (the part that focuses on Arthur) is from myself but this is actually a legend of how Merlin met his fate. I would really appreciate commentary, reviews, and critiques. I love to write, and would love to grow better continuously in grammar, ideas, punctuation, etc. ^^ And, though I am an avid Merthur shipper, this doesn't contain any (well, I didn't try anyway) of that.

I do not claim ownership to BBC's Merlin nor to the original Merlin and Arthur legends :D]

_Rating: T to be safe_

_Includes: Death, Angst, Friendship._

* * *

Camelot-red robes flowed out from behind him as he wandered. It was the dead of winter and the castle was colder than ice, bundling up in blankets and fleece to keep warm; the court was as silent as the dead. The king sought out his court sorcerer, his most trusted adviser, his best friend to warm up the frozen air. He found the man in the fire room, sitting by brightly glowing embers with a blanket about him to keep warm. He sat by that fire every evening. "Merlin." The king said softly. The warlock turned around revealing old, tired eyes that crinkled as he smiled up at the king. "Arthur." He said back in acknowledgment before turning to look at the now dying coal. "What is his majesty doing out and about? It's late, you ought to be in bed." The greying magician said sarcastically with a knowing grin. Merlin said that every night, and by now he said it as only a joke, Arthur never listened to him even when he knew very well that there was an important meeting he had the next morning. The king laughed softly, sitting down next to the sage. Arthur's once beautifully blond hair was now dulling with his age beneath that shining crown. "I wanted to talk, _Mer_lin. Can I not ask advice of my favorite court magician?" The lanky man smirked. "Sire, I am your _only_ court magician. And physician. And most trusted adviser. And commander of the Gifted Knights." King Arthur nods with a smile. "Yes, you are quite right Merlin, as always. I knew there was a reason I didn't have you executed." Merlin only smiles bigger, making his bearded face light up. When the king leaves, the elder man looks back at the ember which grow hot again as his blue eyes sparkle with a sliver of gold. _Something is coming, and it will be coming soon_, he thought.

Until the evening when a young maiden entered, little had taken place. She caused a stir in the court and the knights stood as she passed, attempting to speak to the beautiful blossom, but she passed them with little notice. The king was notified of her presence, and that she was heading to the fire room. He furrowed his brows in thought. That was where Merlin sat, still ever looking into those glowing embers with a wise stare. Merlin had taught him long ago that he could take care of himself, and everyone else all at once. He had also taught him, that future comings were always to take place that not even the most powerful warlock knew of. He had a feeling... that maybe this was one of those things. Merlin sat by the fire, waiting. Someone was coming, and it wasn't his king.

The maiden was never stopped as she walked through the halls to where Merlin sat in the fire room. "Hello Merlin." She said, to which he looked up with a small smile. "Hello my lady." She then sat beside him, just as Arthur did. "You know why I am here, warlock. My name is Vivian, and I have come for your power." The sorcerer nodded and looked back to the fire solemnly. "Yes, I know." Vivian offered him a small smile. "Do not be sad Merlin. Look at what you've done with Camelot, with Albion, with young Arthur. I think it is time for you to rest peacefully." He nodded again and took her hand, looking at her once more. "I welcome you with open arms, dearest Fate."

Vivian left for the evening, leaving Merlin to himself by the fire once again. King Arthur left for the fire room in a flurry of red and gold. When he saw his old friend still sitting there as always, he smiled in relief. "For once you listened to me, Arthur." Merlin said with a soft chuckle. He did not look up. "You are a wise man, I will not deny you that." The high ruler paused. "Who was she Merlin?" The warlock turned to him now with a small smile, the sage looked even more tired and worn than normal. "She is an old friend, Arthur. Do not be worried about me." This time he looked up to the ceiling. "Listen to me again, Arthur. Things are to come, remember your duty to Albion, remember your duty to me as my friend." The king nodded, sitting down next to Merlin. They sat in silence, each just enjoying the others presence.

There was not a day that went by that the maiden and Merlin were not together, each moment the warlock became noticeably weaker and more elderly, as the apple blossom grew in strength little by little. The king watched the two from the palace windows, and the sorcerer knew this. His friend was doing something unknown to the king, it disturbed him greatly, but he listened to Merlin as he said he would. He could only stand back and watch. Arthur asked for counsel from his court, who suggested that it be sorcery that held the two joined. He only shook his head, Merlin was the most powerful magician, he could never be overcome by such a delicate flowers enchantment. Then they said, "Sire, maybe your warlock has finally found someone to love." This took the king as a shocking idea. Could it be? Love...

"Merlin, are you in love?" They sat together once again in the fire room, both watching the embers die and then watch as the sage made them hot again. "Love? You could say that. But, that isn't really what it is." The elder warlock looked at his king. "Why? Have you been pondering about Vivian?" He nodded, meeting blue eyes with blue. "You are never separated from her, I had wondered sorcery, but I know it isn't that. You are too strong. Then I thought, love, maybe." Merlin laughs a little, the smile reaching his eyes. "You over think things too often. Let it be, let it go as it pleases. Something is to happen very soon." He paused, the smile fading as he looked back at the embers. "Arthur. Do not worry about me. Remember your duty to Camelot and Albion. Remember that I told you to listen. I'll always be here." The king nods, looking down at his feet. There was something to happen soon, and he didn't like how he felt.

Merlin and Vivian had disappeared during the day, and not a soul had seen them leave. Even when Arthur sent out a search to find him in a last attempt to retrieve his friend, they were nowhere to be found. Arthur wept for nights, mourning his warlocks disappearance. He sat in the sage's spot before the fire, but he could not keep the embers burning for long. On a particularly cold and mournful night, the king was slowly spiraling into madness until a warmth touched his shoulder. Arthur pulled his sword to find no one there. When he sat back down to stare at the frozen coals, he saw a soft glitter of gold and the fire came back to a burning life, warming him from the inside out. Arthur wept for Merlin the last time that night. Instead, he came back every night to talk to him, even if he wasn't there with the king.

Many seasons from then, Albion flourishing under the rule of Arthur, a woodsman entered the court requesting King Arthur. When the burly man was before the elderly king, he said that he was from Lyonesse, traveling through the many kingdoms of Albion for new work. He had heard the tale of the warlock's disappearance not but a week ago and immediately set off for the king's Camelot. "I had seen a fair maid, my Lord, fairer than a bloom in spring and an elderly man with her holding her hand. I had thought maybe they were lovers, but as I watched, I could tell they were not. She said a small something to him, and I saw him smile.

They stopped in a glade, surrounded by hawthorn trees that reached high for the sun. They then embraced, sire, she whispered in his ear and he held her tighter but he looked at peace. When they parted, the blossom was left alone and there was one more tree standing with its branches stretched high."

The mystery of Merlin was solved and had eased the entire land's heart, except for King Arthur, whose heart had already been eased with the comfort of knowing that his dear friend was still with him no matter where he was, he could feel the power of Merlin.

Arthur grew older and older, his eldest son already prepared to become Albion's new king. The old king decided to go for a walk one evening instead of going to the fire room he'd become so familiar with. He didn't come back. Arthur had wandered for days, never growing weary until he came to a beautiful glade surrounded by hawthorn trees that stretched their branches high to the sun. A sudden tiredness overcame him, and as he was walking to a tree that stood higher and stronger than any other, there sat Merlin looking up at the now starred sky. "Merlin..." He said in slight awe. The man who turned around did not look old at all, in fact, he was younger than ever, looking twenty or so. Arthur hardly recognized him. He had ebony black hair and bright blue eyes that shined with youth. His face was full and young with the rest of him.

"Arthur! Sit with me! The sky is so beautiful!" This reminded Arthur of the time, years and years ago, when he had traveled with his companion to the country side and the young warlock had dragged him to a hill to watch the sun set. The raven was so enthralled by it, it made Arthur laugh. The king sat next to him with difficulty from his old bones, but just as he did that time before, looking up the sky. "It really is nice, isn't it Arthur? Just sitting here with no cares or worries. Just us with the sky." The high king nodded, still watching the stars. He noticed, that, he could suddenly see them clearer than a moment before. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. His hands did not feel calloused as before. When he felt his face, he did not feel wrinkles. Arthur looked just as young as Merlin. Hair a shining gold that contrasted the crown upon his head. His eyes were a sky blue, bright with brawn and pride.

"Come on Arthur, time to go!" Merlin had gotten up, dusting off his pants and looking down at the youthful king. "Go? Go where?" The magician laughed. "Anywhere! Anywhere we want to go! The world is ours for the taking, right? Isn't that what you said so long ago?" The warlock's eyes sparkled with energy and excitement, something that the king hadn't seen in a long time. It made something burst forth inside him, something revving him to go anywhere with the sage. He stood up, not feeling weak and frail at all, but strong and young. "Lead the way _Mer_lin!" He took out his sword and playfully poked the other in the back who in turn zapped him on the arm with a little string of electricity. Then he began to run, beckoning and calling for the king to follow, just asking for a good wallop from the blond. Arthur grinned mischievously and ran after him, leaving his lifeless body under the hawthorn tree with a smile on his face and his eyes closed in peaceful bliss.


End file.
